


Superbat: Blonde Edition

by oraclebabs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclebabs/pseuds/oraclebabs
Summary: For Sherri. Sorry this took so long. Hope you like it. Love you lots.





	Superbat: Blonde Edition

Two blondes. A Bat, a Super. Not uncommon these days. What, like Clark and Bruce haven’t…? Yeah right. And yet, what was Steph thinking? There was Tim… Maybe even Wendy…  
She just couldn’t get that damn night out of her head. They bounced off each other so well. Laying back on her bed, the college student sighs. Closing her eyes, there was Kara again. The soft lip bite thrown Steph’s way after…

God, it was enough to drive her wild. But make her get up off her ass and do something about it? Maybe… Maybe one day. 

Stephanie Brown didn’t know it, but Kara Zor-El has been in love with her since they first met. Love at first sight? Might be, except Kara spotted Steph far before the opposite happened thanks to her heightened senses. There’s not many rebuttals she could raise as to why this had happened. It was almost certain Stephanie did not share this opinion, but to Kara she was…

Perfect. 

How perfect? Oof. Don’t ask Kara that. It was a wonder that she could contain herself around the girl that carried such a legacy. Of course Kara did too, but she never had much competition for her mantle. Batgirl was so much more… Intense. Hard-fought. Clark was easy to please. Bruce was a hard-ass. The fact that Steph had earned it herself meant… everything to Kara. Rao, it made her so proud. Her girl was really out here doing the damn best she could. 

What was the next logical action then? Before Kara really knew what was happening, she was flying herself to Steph’s place. 

Knocking on her door, Kara takes a deep breath. This was it. She could hear Steph’s heartbeat as she approached the door, seeing the way she /almost/ trembled as she opened said door. She was so beautiful. 

“Stephanie Brown…” she is able to start before her throat constricts. 

“...Love you.” She hears the Bat finish, face the deep shade of red Kate wore on her suit. 

They’re both fighting tears at this, Kara let herself being pulled over the threshold by the much weaker one. “Why? How..?” She whispers, almost in a state of disbelief. 

“You’re… Kara.” Steph chews her lip nervously, tone more than matching. “You’re.. My Super.” 

Kara nods as the two settle on the couch. Who knew where the night would lead them. 

“And you’re my Bat.” she grins, sealing the deal proposed with a sweet kiss. 

“Shit… What are we gonna tell her?” Steph says against the Kryptonian’s lips. 

“Barb?” comes the response. “Don’t worry, love. I’m not her sloppy seconds to you. Nothing ever happened. She always had her eye on the… Other blonde.” 

And so, the two will then collapse on the couch together. Together. Forever.


End file.
